Take Me Back
by Cherry-sshi
Summary: "Harusnya kau tidak berhak melarangku bertemu dengan siapapun." "Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, harusnya kau tidak membalas ciumanku."/YUNJAE/GENDERSWITCH/Ficlet.


**Take Me Back.**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae.**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae and their world.**

**Teen's rated.**

**GENDERSWITCH!**

**Ficlet.**

**Drama/Romance/Fluff**

**I write because i want, not for amaze people.**

**.**

**.**

**the story is originally MINE.**

**Ok, enjoy reading! ;)**

.

.

.

.

.

Detik jam tak mengganggu Jaejoong untuk tetap bergelung dalam selimutnya.

Ia sudah bangun sejak dua jam yang lalu sebenarnya, tapi sepertinya ia malas beranjak.

Padahal harusnya hari ini adalah hari pertama kembali masuk untuk kuliah setelah liburan musim semi, tapi Jaejoong sendiri justru berharap hari ini masih sama seperti hari-hari kemarin, tak memaksanya untuk berpakaian rapi dan pergi ke kampus.

Jaejoong menyerah. Akhirnya ia membuka selimutnya dan segera bangkit. Melirik sekilas jam yang terpasang di dinding, ia mendengus kesal.

Bukan. Bukan hanya karena ia malas datang dan bertemu pengajar di kampus. Ada hal lebih spesifik dari itu yang membuatnya sama sekali tak berniat keluar dari rumah hari ini.

Tapi, apa boleh buat.

Menghindari masalah bukanlah _style_-nya.

_Facing the reality, that's the coolest thing ever._

Jadi, gadis berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu memilih untuk segera beranjak menuju kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai gedung kampusnya.

Ia berjalan melewati gerbang sambil berharap tak bertemu dengan hal yang sedang ia hindari dua minggu belakangan ini.

Mata bulatnya menatap ke sekitar. Hm, tampaknya ia aman.

"Jaejoongie..."

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati sahabat karibnya setengah berlari menghampirinya.

Ia tersenyum seadanya menyambut Kim Junsu.

"_Aigoo_... Empat minggu liburan membuatmu terlihat semakin kurus, Joongie."

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya memang ada hal buruk yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini."

"Benarkah? Ada apa?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Tetap memasang senyum lemah, Jaejoong mencoba meminta Junsu agar mengerti keadaannya.

Junsu pun tahu, dan memilih untuk menghargai temannya itu dengan tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Lagipula, sepertinya ia sudah tahu hal apa yang dimaksud Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, ayo... Lebih baik segera ke kelas." Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong agar gadis itu berjalan lebih cepat.

Ah, Jaejoong salah.

Ia harusnya lebih senang berangkat ke kampus, karena ia punya Junsu disini.

.

.

.

Kelas sudah terisi separuhnya ketika Jaejoong dan Junsu masuk.

Dan tak ada yang menyadari saat raut Jaejoong berubah tegang saat melewati pintu kelas itu.

Jaejoong sendiri merasa jantungnya sempat terhenti sepersekian detik saat melihat sosok yang paling ia hindari kini tengah duduk di bangku paling belakang dengan _headset _di kedua telinganya.

Ia tak berani menatap orang itu, dan lebih memilih untuk menunduk dan buru-buru menuju bangku yang kosong.

Ia tak berani lagi menatap ke belakang dan hanya mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Tapi ternyata hal itu sama sekali tak membuatnya lebih baik.

Bertukar pesan dengan sahabatnya, Heechul yang ada di fakultas lain membuatnya terkekeh sesekali.

Ia baru saja ingin mengirim sebuah foto tentang liburannya, saat ia justru menemukan sesuatu.

Hati Jaejoong luluh saat melihat beberapa foto yang ada di galerinya. Ia menatap sendu pada foto-foto itu. Lupa akan kegiatan sebelumnya, Jaejoong menggeser satu persatu foto yang tiba-tiba membuatnya rindu.

Rindu akan suatu hal yang seharusnya tak ia rindukan.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum pahit, dan saat ia memutuskan menyimpan kembali ponselnya, dosen jam pertama pun masuk dengan senyuman cerah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali sibuk dengan kolom _chatting_-nya dengan Heechul saat jam istirahat datang.

Junsu segera menghampirinya.

"Jaejoongie..."

"Hm?" Jaejoong segera menatap Junsu.

"Kau tidak lupa kan malam ini Donghae punya pesta?"

Nyatanya, Jaejoong lupa. Ia memasang ekspresi terkejut saat mendengar itu.

"Astaga! Kau benar. Harusnya aku ingat kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunnya."

"Karena itu aku mengingatkanmu." Junsu tertawa kecil karena sudah yakin kalau Jaejoong pasti tak ingat akan pesta itu.

"Jadi apa nanti malam kau akan..."

Junsu menggantungkan pertanyaannya sambil melirik ke arah pojok kelas. Jaejoong dengan cepat menangkap maksud Junsu dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan datang. Sendiri." Jawabnya tanpa beban.

Junsu kini sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong selama liburan kemarin, dan ia merasa sedikit prihatin.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Jaejoong? Lagipula, Jaejoong bukan tipe yang suka masalahnya dicampuri orang lain.

Gadis imut yang sudah menjadi teman baiknya sejak sekolah menengah itu akhirnya menepuk bahu Jaejoong.

"Jangan terlalu bersedih, semoga pesta nanti malam bisa sedikit mengobatimu."

Jaejoong tersenyum.

Ia juga berharap begitu. Meski ia tahu, mungkin kesedihannya ini tidak bisa hilang dalam waktu dekat ini.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong menyelesaikan riasan terakhir dengan memakai _lipbalm_.

Diperhatikan lagi penampilannya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat sempurna di pantulan cermin.

Ia sendiri pun sudah sangat yakin kalau penampilannya ini yang terhebat, tapi entah mengapa tetap saja ia merasa tak yakin untuk datang. Ia tak percaya diri.

Hati kecilnya melarang untuk datang ke pesta itu karena ia tahu, teman-teman sekelasnya pasti akan datang.

Dan artinya, 'dia' juga akan ada disana.

Jaejoong yang sempat tertunduk lesu kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

_'Ayolah, kemana Jaejoong si pemberani dan cantik itu?' _pikirnya.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat dirinya sendiri yang terbalut gaun hitam pendek dengan tali _spaghetti _yang menyilang di bagian punggungnya. Rambutnya ia ikat dan menyisakan poni serta beberapa helai rambut coklatnya yang melewati pelipis, memberi kesan feminim dan anggun.

Ia harus buktikan pada'nya' kalau ia tak lemah dan tetap Kim Jaejoong yang bebas seperti dulu.

Ia bertekad untuk terlihat kuat dan memikat untuk pesta malam ini.

.

.

.

Sesuai dugaannya.

Saat ia memasuki _ballroom _tempat pesta megah milik Donghae diadakan, hampir semua mata menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja.

Tentu saja, Kim Jaejoong yang begitu menggoda kini telah kembali bebas.

Hal itu membuat beberapa pria merasa senang dan berniat menangkap Jaejoong malam ini.

Jaejoong sendiri mencoba mengangkat wajahnya agar tak terlihat canggung meski ia sempat bertemu tatap dengan'nya' yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu sampai di pesta ini.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini, Jaejoongie."

Donghae yang segera menghampiri gadis itu sambil menawarkan segelas _wine_.

Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Donghae sudah lama mengejar Jaejoong, dan mendengar status Jaejoong sekarang, sepertinya banyak yang bertaruh kalau mereka berdua akan menjadi pasangan fenomenal di kampus.

Apalagi melihat respon bagus Jaejoong pada Donghae saat menerima gelas _wine _itu sambil tersenyum.

Ayolah, Jaejoong bukan gadis yang gampang memberi respon positif pada pria meski ia tahu ia adalah sosok primadona.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hae..." Bahkan gadis cantik itu memberi sebuah senyuman manis saay mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Donghae.

"Terima kasih, mau berdansa denganku?"

Sejujurnya, Jaejoong agak sedikit risih saat Donghae dengan berani menyentuh tangannya, menarik, dan mencium jemarinya lembut.

Ia tak tahu, tapi rasanya... tidak nyaman.

Bodohnya, saat merasa seperti itu, ia justru membandingkan dengan kenangannya bersama orang itu. Segera saja ia menepis pemikiran itu dan berusaha menikmati rayuan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja. Untuk pemilik hari spesial ini." Jawab Jaejoong masih menyertakan senyuman menawannya.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Donghae menarik Jaejoong menuju lantai dansa yang dipenuhi beberapa pasangan. Musik klasik dipilih Donghae agar kebersamaan mereka terasa lebih menghanyutkan.

"Jadi, kau sudah 'bebas' sekarang?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Ia baru saja merasa sedikit lebih nyaman, tapi lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu muncul.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri."

"Ya, aku sempat bingung saat melihatnya datang tanpamu, tapi sekarang aku mengerti."

Donghae mendekati Jaejoong dan gadis itu tahu apa maksud gerakan pria di hadapannya.

Ia baru saja akan menolak saat sebuah tangan menarik pinggangnya menjauh dari Donghae.

Keduanya terkaget dengan peristiwa tiba-tiba itu.

Terlebih lagi Jaejoong yang tahu bahwa pemilik lengan yang kini merengkuhnya adalah 'dia'... Jung Yunho.

Mata pria itu terlihat begitu mengerikan, seperti bisa menarik roh terpisah dari tubuhmu hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Sentuh dia lagi, dan ku pastikan kau akan mati." Ancan Yunho pada Donghae.

Hati Jaejoong mencelos ketika mendengar kalimat itu.

Apa maksudnya?

Donghae tertawa sumbang saat mendengar hal itu.

"Apa hak-mu? Kau tidak bisa mengatur siapapun, termasuk aku ataupun Jaejoong."

Yunho semakin geram mendengar jawaban itu dan hampir saja menyerang si pemilik pesta kalau saja Jaejoong tak menarik kuat lengannya.

"Yunho, cukup!"

Perhatian para undangan di _ballroom _itu tersita. Mereka menahan nafas saat mengetahui siapa yang bertengkar saat ini.

Donghae si tenar kaya raya yang berani menantang Yunho yang terkenal tak bisa ditandingi dan angkuh. Mereka bertengkar dengan si primadona, KinmJaejoong berada di tengah-tengah.

Siapapun bisa menyimpulkan kalau pertengkaran ini terjadi karena mereka memperebutkan si cantik Jaejoong.

"Donghae... Aku memang menurutimu untuk berdansa. Tapi tidak lebih dari itu." Jaejoong menatap iritasi pada Donghae yang akhirnya kembali tertawa sumbang.

"Ada apa ini Kim Jaejoong? Kau membelanya?"

Yunho mengepalkan tangan lebih kuat dan siap memberi pukulan meski ditahannya kuat-kuat.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho, "Tak ada yang ku bela disini. Aku hanya tidak suka terlibat dalam keributan."

"Harusnya memang tak ada keributan disini hanya karena aku ingin mencium seorang gadis yang tak memiliki kekasih."

Bughh!

Yunho tak mampu menahan amarahnya lagi dan akhirnya memberi satu pukulan telak di rahang Donghae hingga pria itu tersungkur.

"Dan aku tidak akan membuat keributan kalau saja kau tidak mencoba untuk melecehkan seorang gadis." Yunho pergi setelah memberi tatapan mematikannya pada Donghae dan tatapan yang berbeda pada Jaejoong.

"Yunho!"

Jaejoong tak lagi peduli pada Donghae yang berusaha menahan sakit di dagunya.

Ia justru berlari mengejar Yunho yang melangkah cepat meninggalkan _ballroom _itu.

.

.

.

"Yunho! Berhenti!"

Jaejoong sedikit kelimpungan saat haru mengejar Yunho yang berjalan cepat.

Padahal ia sudah bersumpah tidak ingin menyebut nama lelaki itu lagi, tapi nyatanya ia tak bisa.

"Yunho! Aku tahu kau tidak tuli! Berhenti!"

Seperti yang Jaejoong minta, akhirnya lelaki itu berhenti saat sudah sampai di samping mobilnya. Namun di luar dugaan gadis itu, Yunho tiba-tiba saja menariknya, mendorong Jaejoong hingga punggungnya menabrak badan mobil dan segera mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Jaejoong terkesiap.

Sebuah ciuman agresif dan berantakan yang kini ia terima dari Yunho justru membuatnya semakin merindukan pria ini.

Yunho bahkan menahan kedua pipi Jaejoong agar bisa mencium gadis itu lebih intens.

Jaejoong hampir menangis saat menyadari perasaannya semakin meluap hanya karena sentuhan kecil lelaki ini di pinggangnya saat bersama Donghae tadi. Dan karena tak mampu lagi menahan kerinduannya, Jaejoong membalas lumatan dan kecupan-kecupan dari Yunho.

Mereka terhanyut sejenak dengan aktivitas panas yang tercipta hingga Yunho memutuskan tautan bibir itu.

Jaejoong menatap nanar ke dalam mata musang yang selalu dikaguminya.

"Ke..napa?"

Jaejoong terbata, bibirnya kelu karena berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"Kenapa... Kau lakukan ini?"

Tangannya mengepal erat menahan emosi yang tak ia kenali.

Marah, rindu, sedih, sekaligus senang. Karena terlalu banyak, yang terasa kini hanya sesak.

Meski menuntut jawaban, tapi nyatanya Jaejoong tak mampu menatap mata itu lebih lama.

Yunho pun tak bergeming.

"Untuk apa melakukan hal itu? Aku bebas bertemu dan bicara dengan siapapun. Kau tidak berhak melarangku seperti itu... Karena kita..."

Jaejoong meremas ujung _dress_nya sendiri.

"Kita sudah putus."

Menahan airmata yang siap meluncur kapanpun, Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya sambil tertunduk.

Karena tak tahan, Yunho mengangkat dagu gadis itu agar mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Katakan itu sambil menatapku. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku." gertak Yunho.

Ekspresinya sulit diartikan.

Selalu begini, dan Jaejoong membencinya.

Membenci Yunho yang selalu terlihat tenang, dan membenci perasaannya yang tak tertahankan.

Jaejoong menggeram pelan karena kesal.

"Tidak. Kita sudah putus dan aku sudah tidak mencintaimu."

"KATAKAN ITU SAAT KAU MENATAPKU, KIM JAEJOONG!" bentak Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong kembali melempar tatapan ke arah lain.

Jaejoong tak bisa.

Mendadak ia meraaa seperti pengecut karena sulit menatap mata Yunho. Ia takut. Ia takut jika menatap mata Yunho, ia justru tak bisa mengendalikan ucapannya.

Ia takut perasaannya akan terucap.

Ia merindukan Yunho.

Dan, ya... ia masih mencintai Yunho.

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang, kita sudah selesai kan? Jadi sekarang kau tak berhak mengaturku atau melarangku bertemu siapapun. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu." Jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap Yunho.

Pria itu tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak mencintaiku?"

Tangan Yunho terkepal dan segera memukul mobilnya sendiri dengan geram.

"Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, kau tidak akan ada disini bersamaku! Kalau kau tidak mencintaku, kau tidak akan membalas ciumanku! Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, kau tidak akan ragu untuk menatapku! Kau masih mau bilang kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, Kim Jaejoong?!"

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca.

Benar.

Apa yang dikatakan Yunho memang benar.

Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu semua dan tidak tegas menolak perlakuan Yunho.

Ia semakin membenci perasaan yang menggerogotinya ini.

"Ya. Aku memang masih mencintaimu. Lalu kenapa?"

Yunho terdiam menatap gadis yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak awal mereka bertemu itu.

Rautnya yang semula keras, kini luluh karena kalimat Jaejoong. Tangannya mencoba meraih bahu Jaejoong namun gadis itu justru menepisnya.

"AKU MEMANG MASIH MENCINTAIMU! LALU KENAPA? APA KAU PUAS MEMBUATKU MENDERITA SEPERTI INI?!"

Jaejoong menangis.

Demi Tuhan, Yunho tak pernah melihat gadis itu menangis seperti ini.

"Jaejoongie..."

Mendadak Yunho tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Jaejoong memutuskan hubungan mereka jika memang gadis itu masih mencintainya.

Kenapa Jaejoong tak jujur daritadi kalau ia memang masih mencintai Yunho?

Jaejoong berusaha menutupi wajahnya, ia malu. Ia berantakan saat ini. Terlebih lagi, ia benci terlihat lemah di hadapan Yunho.

Tak tahan lagi, akhirnya Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang masih bergetar menahan tangis.

"Bodoh, lalu kenapa kau mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

"Aku membencimu! Apa lagi? Kau selalu sibuk dan membuatku seperti tak berarti akhir-akhir ini. Dan saat kau punya waktu luang, kau malah lebih memilih untuk bertemu dengan gadis lain. Alasan apa lagi yang harus ku gunakan untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita?"

Dahi Yunho mengernyit.

"Gadis lain?" ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatapnya tajam, "Sekarang kau berpura-pura tidak ingat? Mau ku pukul _eoh_?!"

"Tunggu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti siapa yang kau maksud."

Jaejoong masih terisak. Ia sebenarnya malas menceritakannya.

"Gadis yang kau temui di depan kampus. Kalian bahkan pergi ke _Lotte World._" sinis Jaejoong.

"Astaga! Katakan padaku kalau itu bukan alasan kenapa kau memutuskanku."

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?"

"Demi Tuhan, Jaejoongie! Apa aku belum pernah cerita tentang adikku, Jung Jihye?"

Mendadak Jaejoong menatap inosen pada 'mantan' kekasihnya itu.

Apa? Apa ini?

Jadi, gadis yang menjadi sumber kecemburuannya itu adalah adik Yunho?

"_Silly_... Jadi kau pikir aku menduakanmu? Kau tak tahu betapa tertekannya aku saat tak bisa menghubungimu?"

Yunho kembali memeluk erat gadis itu.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya, meski ia agak ragu. Haruskah ia jujur saat ini?

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja? Aku juga sangat frustasi dengan pemikiranku sendiri."

Yunho tersenyum.

Ia bersyukur karena ternyata semua hanya kesalahpahaman.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpaling pada gadis lain?_ I lose myself in you, completely_."

Jaejoong yang matanya masih memerah tak bisa menahan senyum.

"_Silly_."

"_So, should i take you back?_"

Jaejoong melepas pelukan itu saat Yunho bertanya.

Ia kini menatap tenang ke dalam sepasang mata musang Yunho.

"_That's should be my line... Take me back, please_."

Yunho pun tersenyum dan kembali mendekap tubuh Jaejoong sebelum memberi ciuman yang membuka kembali hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

Yo!

_It's a fluffy ficlet!_

Sambil nunggu chapter terakhir the Last 2% yang belom bisa saya update hari ini, jadi saya post ficlet ini.

Cerita pasaran emang, tapi buat selingan gapapa yah? *maksa :D

hehe..

Makasih buat yang mau baca.

.

.

**Hugs and kisses for all of u... :***

**Sign, **

**Cherry YunJae.**


End file.
